


Flowers for Senators

by EnidZsasz



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jedi Ben, Politics, Reylo - Freeform, Senator Rey, Violence, rey/ben solo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Rey never would think that she'd ever be considered as a Senate Candidate, but after a small test run by Lor San Tekka she is chosen to be his successor for the senate. She also ever imagined that for some odd reason she is being targeted by assassins leaving her being guarded by a no-nonsense Jedi as she has to deal with the encroaching First Order and its attempts for legitimacy and control over Jakku.





	1. Chapter 1

"For the final rule: you will not go outside without my company." the Jedi before her said monotonously. Rey had just gotten discharged from the medical ward with a few bacta patches on her arms as she stared at her new 'guard'. He had been the one to pick her up and she assumed just to ferry her back to her Senate room on Coricant. Which had changed into a whole suite that was shared with "Leia Organa" and held more guardian tech then she had ever seen before in her life. There were guardian drones all on the outside of the windows which were all reinforced material that could only be seen through on her side. He was staring down at her as she blinked at him. A supposedly tall and imposing figure he gave a long suffering sigh. "DO you understand me?" he demanded to her. 

"Oh sure, I'm being baby sat." she sniped towards him. All this trouble for her? Why? She had been tumbled down into this life by almost pure coincidence. Leaving her mystified as to why she was targeted, she was a nothing from Jakku. Jakku was a worthless planet in worthless space so why her? He was frowning at her and she sighed. "I'm taking a bath." she told him and set her bag down. "Or do I need you to be there to?" a very satisfying blush creeped onto his cheeks and ear tips before he stormed over to the windows leaving her alone to mull over this entire mess her life had been thrown into. 

* * *

 

**THREE MONTHS EARLIER**

 

Rey brushed her hand over her face to pull off her hood and protective gear against the harsh suns of Jakku. Blinking blearily at the sign that she had found herself in front of. There weren't a lot of people in the small dome, studiously ignoring it as one of the residents she barely knew was speaking. "Sign up today for a test to become the new senator under Lor San Tekka!" called the man. The sign promised free food with the sign up and test. Her stomach growling decided on her, today had not been a good haul with Unkar's cheating. This would give her another meal then the half portion currently resting against her stomach. Shuffling in she ducked her head through the fabric door and into the dim insides. Only a few were currently at a few set up terminals and she took one of the empty ones in the back. Tekka, an old human male, stood at the front looking over everyone. 

One humanoid got up and walked up to him, Tekka nodded to him and called out something in a laguage she didn't know. A robed person walked in from a hidden door and held out a small box of food. There was a lightsaber on the persons hip, Rey's eyes racked over the twi'lek woman. Looking serious and grave with her deep blue skin, she cast a glance towards Rey, before going back to the hidden door. Rey quickly tapped onto the terminal, and found herself filling out a scathing personal form. 'Parents' it said and she stared at it numbly before clicking on a 'unknown' option. She nearly left the computer, but her stomach rumbled again, and she finished out the form. It started up a sort of quiz. 

_You are tasked with taking care of a family of sick individuals, how do you proceed?_

Was the first sort of question on there, she gnawed on her lip, there were several pre-written senarios you could take. From 'do you best at taking care of them' to 'find out what is wrong with them' to the last with 'leave them alone' There was even a box that allowed one to fill out your own personal response. She spent the better part of the hottest part of the day in somewhat blissful cool at least as she filled out this quiz. The terminal beeped at her when she finished prompting her to go to the front. Tekka gave her a small smile, speaking that language again. Rey swallowed as she took the box from the woman, and she smiled to her too. 

Once outside, Rey ripped the box open, and her eyes bulged at the bounty before her. She quickly got out and away to her home avoiding a few people looking to her and sizing her up. It contained more then enough food for a week for her, and a container of water. For the first time in months Rey felt full and as she tucked herself near the heater for the cold chill of the nights she fell asleep into a dreamless sleep that she was jarred from when a ship landed nearby her in the early hours of the morning. 

Tekka, and the twi'lek woman were getting out when she warily emerged ready to fight for her life. "I believe that we should become acquainted Rey." He told her, motioning her into the ship. She warily followed him into the confines where he settled down with a sort of grave expression. "Out of everyone that applied I believe you may be the only person who actually may be a possible successor." he explained towards her. She blinked and looked towards the woman as she looked over Rey's home with a frown, her hand was on some of the exposed walker. 

"Why... would that be?" she asked him before glancing again towards the woman, nervous tension filling her. 

"You are the only one who actually bothered to write in your own words. Everyone else used the presets." he explained and she just gaped towards him now utterly confused. "Some of them were... not so good." Rey glanced again to the woman, she was peeking into the walker. "Its okay, she will not take your things." Tekka told her quickly, Rey didn't even realize she was standing. But the woman stopped her snooping to stand in front of the lowered ramp with a frown towards Rey. "I would like to ask you to come with me to Coricant for training." Tekka told her and she frowned swallowing. 

"I... I can't. I..." Rey gaped reaching for something. "My family, sir... they'll come back for me." the woman entered now and put her hand onto her shoulder. Rey finched at the contact but she didn't press any further. 

"I can look for them while you train." she stated strongly. "I am good at finding things...I am a Jedi after all." 

"There see? No reason, trust me Rey. If she can not find them, then all you must do is plot a bounty for their retrival. You'll be paid quite well as a senator." Tekka told her. Rey sighed and nodded. "Thank you." he didn't reach for her, and the woman drew back. 

"I am called Vris, I am happy to keep in contact with you." she told Rey with a wide grin. "come lets get your things." 

"Right now?" Rey wondered, and got a chuckle. She flushed, and followed the jedi, a real true Jedi to gather her painfully few things to put onto the ship. The Jedi woman stayed on the planet, and Rey got the feeling that she was there for more then one purpose. There was a droid who helped to pilot the ship, towards the planet-city that left her breathless. The next months were a blur of more mentally intense training then she had ever experienced in her life. Compared to her learning from a droid that was just a head, this was probably among the most she had to work mentally. That droid had been found and was used to school children in the basics that all children know. 

Sighing after just another session of learning every name of every single senator in the entire galactic union Rey sighed in relief to go back to her room. Just a tiny little cubicle thankfully with a bed, desk, and fresher like the ones she was used to on Jakku she could relax on the bed and have the freedom to do... nothing. Well not nothing, her hands itched and she occupied them in something that she had caught an old rodent like senator doing. The old female was more then overjoyed at teaching Rey what she was doing and even gave her a box of things for it that fit under her bed. "Knitting" was a way to make clothes and things by hand, and it kept her hands busy while she went over the information in her head. In a hour she had to go through a 'test' as it were in a small gathering of said senators and some of their chosen successors. 

Treading waters of utterly unknown societal reactions and such, it left her gut crawling in unease. Thankfully Tekka would be there and after just a few more rows she was done with the warmly colored scarf, before she bound it off, and settled it down on the bed just as he came for her. Rey cracked her neck, mostly just to avoid doing it in public and was kitted up. Now in a flowing and very itchy dress she was ushered into the small room feeling more and more upset as time wore on. She wandered over to a table with simple foods to eye a few guards there. Jedi were getting around, there was one acting as a proxy for 'Leia Organa' currently and she eyed him as he too perused the food on the table. There was a lot of stomach soothing foods and drinks, as the people here were obviously nervous due to this being the first real meeting for people like her. 

"Please pass me one of those orange things." She asked him, he glanced to her, and for a moment she was a bit struck by something. His eyes darted to something behind her, and she watched almost in slow motion as his pupils went wide. The next moments were a blinding noise and force as she was thrown directly into him, and down. She next woke up maybe moments later her whole body blissfully numb for a few seconds before blazing into agony. There was screaming already around her and the smell of various deaths and viscera in the air. She found herself underneath someone, and pushed herself up, one arm screaming utterly in agony as she pushed the man she had just been in front of. 

All around her was gore, and the remains of the once meeting. There were only a few others that were well enough to start pulling themselves out of the rubble, Rey was so very glad she hadn't actually eaten anything as her stomach clenched and churned. Turning her attention to the man that had been on top of her, she gave him a rough look over, and noted he only had been knocked unconscious, without much damage to him and that they were probably five feet from where she had stood before, and she only knew that because the table had survived the destruction by having the value of being beautifully constructed out of solid metals. He groaned, and Rey stood up wincing at the pain that shot up her leg, and started towards the sound of various wails. Someone was trapped under a much lighter table and she despite the sharp and nauseating pain, pushed it off the person and started to help them up. 

It took long moments of agony, for the medical teams to arrive, and to gather everyone living up. A droid had been sent with powerful explosives to this meeting and killed fourteen people in the blast and another ten that didn't survive. Tekka was killed in the blast, and Rey was left in the medical bay for a week, and found herself itching for things to do. It was only when she was gathered up by a familiar face that she was allowed anywhere outside of her own medical room. 

"Rule Number One," he began officiously leaving her to stare numbly at him as he directed the carrying hover chair towards someplace, "you will not take any care packages without having them scanned. Rule number two you will not take calls or have any well wishers come into your suite." he told her and glanced at her. She knew many people, and was still a bit dumb struck by the man beside her. With sharp angular features, and the sort of sensitive face that could be from anywhere in the galaxy. With jet black wavy hair he had it carefully brushed back and out of his face, as he spoke to her in a careful tone. "DO you understand so far?" he questioned her. She gulped but then sighed. 

"YES SIR. You do know that you haven't even told me who you are right?" she questioned quickly before he could go on. He pressed a hand to his face with a low hiss of frustration. 

"BEN. I am BEN. I am a jedi under Luke Skywalker." he told her and she felt her heart rate go up. "I am to be your personal guard. All the survivors are getting Jedi guards." Rey swallowed, and took a few calming breaths. Being surrounded by death for so long on Jakku it left her little rattled to be the target of an attack. Well she probably wasn't the main target. This was more then likely a terror attack against the growth of the Republic and Union of the still budding Senate. 

"Okay, BEN, can you... tell me where I'm going?" she just passed where her room had been. He sighed again. 

"Leia Organa has been gracious enough to offer her suite to you, you will stay there until we find out who caused this attack and kill them." Rey blinked at him, and he glanced to her, and then back off into space. "Rule number four, you will not run off into trouble." she snorted at him as they finally arrived at this suites doors. He opened it for her, and was about to guide the chair in, if she didn't leap into the room herself. "For the final rule: you will not go outside without my company." he told her monotonously. Rey just stared at him searching for something that wouldn't be so utterly rude. "DO you understand me?" he asked her after a long sigh. 

* * *

 

She's frozen in the door of the Fresher, a truly expansive room of white and dull green Rey is frozen staring at it as he walked by her with a scowl. "aren't you going to bathe?" he questioned her and she turned back to him a hurriedly hidden expression flickering across her features. He sighed again, and pushed past her pointing to a long bath that could fit them both. "There is the bath, you fill up the tub to the temp that you want." he explained. He had to remember she came from a planet like Tatoine, he remembered Leia telling him stories about how Luke spent years getting acclimated to bathing with water. He gestured to the tall crystalized glass of the shower unit. "That is a shower, the glass will automatically fog up once you are in." he turned his back to her, and walked over putting his hand on a small shelf near the bath. "This is in the shower as well, it contains soap, hair cleaner and conditioner, oil, whatever you may need for cleaning." He quickly brushed past her to again pace around what had once just been his rooms. Not that he minded sharing, this place was far to expansive for him, but acting as the Jedi emissary with three heroes in your family left one with more then just a few luxuries. 

He usually refused it, sleeping in a tiny apartment near the Jedi temple, but now this was a far better appointment as with it sharing the level with Leia held the tightest security that could possibly be made. After the attempt on all their lives, even Luke's, one needed to be wary. It was better to front that the attack happened because the First Order wanted to seed dissension and chaos in the still fledgling Republic. He was sure it happened because of yet another in the long line of assassination attempts on the 'skywalker' line. He growled lowly in his throat, and turned, only to put his hand over his eyes. Rey hadn't shut the fresher unit door and acted as though nudity was the most causal thing for her. Though considering from the light thoughts of several people all crowding into a communal shower from her mind it just might be. Was everything that happened on that planet just about the worst? 

He knew the layout and grimaced when questioning thoughts of her moving a bit to allow him space to do his own cleaning happened, instead, he put his hand onto the door controls. "You, do NOT..." he began sharply. "Nudity..." he gaped and swallowed down. "I can use this after you, we who did not grow up in such a place use water... a lot." he finally poured out as she patiently listened to him. A trail of panicked thoughts came from her mind. 

"SORRY! I just... with you... Jedi... thing... SORRY!" he closed the door, and cut off the stream of her voice to finally drop his hand to rub his face. He needed to shave soon, there were hairs already peeking out from his pores. But that would wait for Rey to be finished with her own time in the fresher. He winced as his thoughts went to the image of her, and the still healing body. She mostly had a broken arm, and leg, and even then just got up and started helping people while he laid there with a cracked rib. He used the force to shield himself, and the force of the blast threw her into him, and he tumbled down to on top of her. It was more shame to him that he didn't react to trying to shield everyone not just himself, and not matter how much Luke told him it wasn't his fault those people died he couldn't believe it. His first reaction was to shield himself, and then lie there in some agony, though not as much as the others, rather then help out like the woman currently occupying this space with him. He vowed himself as her protector, in order to soothe his conscious one day. He may have been knocked unconscious due to her being thrown against him and banging his head on the floor, but he was a JEDI, he was BETTER then everyone else, and had to more then just show that. 

* * *

 

Hux went over the once live interviews that the survivors were giving. It was a strike against him that his plans to dissuade every new senator was all for nothing. The survivors doubled down, leaving him with just a few possible underlings he could use to sow as much dissension as possible. Only one of the new senators he could very well use as a inner source, and it was a no name girl from a Junkyard of a world. He went over the interview again and again, watching every minute reaction the girl had. "Ma'am, what do you think happened?" the interviewer asked her, the girl blinked. 

"Well, it was a droid right? It probably had dentonite packed into it, and keyed to a certain action that it wouldn't have until it arrived into the room." she said and there was just the tiniest move like she was going to wince but controlled herself fast enough. She was smart, maybe not well and utterly learned in all things, but smart. The interview continued, this girl was likely his only way in. As a admitted scavenger from the junkyard she'd have to be willing to act as he needed. Either willingly or unwillingly. It was unfortunate her entire family was dead leaving him sans anyone that he could use as a hostage. However, it was not utterly necessary for her to have family, it may be even better that she did not. 

Right now, the First Order's petition to be a part of this union was accepted and he smiled grimly. There was always at least three things to his plans. The first was this, get them to accept the First Order as legitimate and allow them into the main seat of power. The second, to sow chaos and hopefully have people willing to come to heel, and the third getting rid of threats. The ones for Leia and the other heroes all failed miserably, only leaving the one sent to sow chaos and hopefully kill that child of hers as any sort of success. Even when it wasn't, however this allowed him to plan for other things, other attacks. His in would have to be the girl, she may be smart, but smart enough to avoid manipulation? Unlikely coming from Jakku. 

Keeping her as 'friend' and the main key point to be ushered into the utter inner lining of the senate and be in the perfect place to destroy Leia, Han, Luke, everyone who needed to be ended in order to bring the galaxy back into order. It was all the better that she was now under the wings of them, and had him choose her mostly for that and how easily she could be manipulated into what he needed. She was in the perfect place, in the perfect time for all his plans to start and come to fruition. Snoke would hopefully be pleased that while the plan to kill the key enemies was failed, he would now be in position to do so again. He'd play dumb at the attacks, there was always dangerous portions to any faction. 

Right now the 'perpetrator' was being ferreted out by his forces and going to offered up to keep them distracted as he made his way into the senate and be in the perfect position to ensure the death of this senate. He made a few orders, sending out gifts to all the survivors to ensure that the First Order was more then horrified at such the 'small' faction that had done this. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some gifts, and Hux arrives on planet.

Rey blinked at the delivery Droids as they ushered in perhaps the most flowers and green that she had ever seen in her life. From black, to white, to all the colors in-between. Every available surface and in every corner. Small boxes, and gifts filled in the rest of the space, with Ben frowning, grimacing, and pacing all around the room at every single new object. Getting the little cards on each plant, each gift and going through them as she distracted herself with the plants. One box contained some old personal shield generators from a former rebellion general. Each gift was from a person in the former rebellion and the still budding republic, while all the flowers seemed to be from the same place. All with a symbol on each pot the plant was in, the symbol of the First Order in fact. 

"HOW dare they insult us!" Ben mumbled then growled pacing through again, Rey poked one blue-black bud of a flower and marveled as it opened up to her touch. She quickly poked each bud, them closing after she didn't touch them again. He growled towards her and she just looked up at him blinking. "ALL of these are from a General Hux." he snapped towards her holding the cards to her. All of them weren't for her either, she didn't put much thought into accepting anything despite Ben's warnings. He was highly irritating to deal with treating her like she didn't know anything. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. "Everyone but YOU rejected the 'gifts' leaving everything for YOU to take. This is all an insult to your-" he began to rant. 

"Oh I'm sure its not all that." A older female voice said behind them, Rey blinked at her and then froze. Leia Organa-Solo stood in her doorway. "Some of these are actually from the Alderaan conservatory here." she said and gave a thin lipped smile before heading towards one of the flowers Rey had fawned over. A tall vine held up buy chrome metal sticks with pink-white blossoms over it. Ben went completely silent staring at her. "I was the one who sent them all here Ben." she told him and looked to Rey. "Rey, I am Leia. How are you doing? Are you well?" 

"Ummm yes fine Ma'am. I know who you are ma'am." she said softly. Leia took her hand and shook it. Ben gaped at something to say then seemed to think better of it. 

"Ben, we need someone to keep an eye on this Hux. Rey and YOU are in the perfect place. He requested to meet with HER first." she said and Rey looked between the two then flushed. They didn't exactly look like how she thought mother and son would look like, but now that she could compare them up close he had her eyes. She didn't have any images of Han Solo in her head to compare to Ben. "Do you understand Rey?" she asked suddenly and Rey scrambled up and nodded. "Just report to me," she handed Rey a glowing bracelet. "Everything he says, Ben can give you tips." and with that she was gone, leaving Ben and her almost completely blank. Shrugging Rey went to a package from that older lady who had taught her Knitting, and found an entire box filled nearly to bursting with yarns, and various other things. She snagged the card before Ben could and smiled down at it. 

 _"From the old mothers of crafts."_   it said. Leaving several emotions to flicker through her and to paw over the silky yarn that felt more like air then actual material. There was even a datapad filled to the brim with various guides and patterns for her to go over. Ben was pacing behind her, and she frowned towards him. 

"These are still an insult." he mumbled. 

"They are STILL just flowers, JEDI." she snapped back at the mostly insufferable man. He was always so angry, he needed some kind of outlet. She didn't care to- Rey grabbed at a neon purple yarn that clearly advertised that it could light up. In fact it started to glow faintly in her hands, using body heat to produce light, she grinned up towards Ben who had calmed down enough to stand there for a few moments staring at a tiny tree baring even tinier fruits. Taking the yarn and a pair of needles and her new datapad she began looking for some garish pattern to use. She needed SOME outlet and he couldn't exactly refuse from her now could he? Smirking Rey spent about ten minutes getting all the needed stitches onto the needles and started to keep herself busy as Ben paced in front of her. 

"So, we will accept Hux's invitation, and he will treat you to some truly awful place to eat here." he told her, she nodded, listening to him... mostly. "The most important thing is to remain steadfastly loyal to the Repub-" he started. 

"IF we need to get information, wouldn't it be better to play that we-or at least me- is kinda unsure about the Republic?" Ben gaped towards her clenching and unclenching his hands. "That way this guy will want to make me, defect?, towards him?" she pulled out a long line of the yarn. "Why me first though?" Ben sighed, and ran a hand down his face. 

"Probably because you are un-" she glared at him and he silenced himself. "You are not wise to every political moving, backstabbing, double meanings...all of it." She rose her eyebrows at him. "I'll be there to guide you, I know... all of this." he said voice going lower as he frowned at her. "What exactly are you doing?" he questioned. 

"Oh one of the senators saw that I was... anxious I guess, and helped me. I'm used to, well..." she frowned. "On Jakku I'd work from before the suns rose, to until the hottest part of the day, then I'd take all the parts I scavenged and clean them. Then from there it was selling them... getting cheated, and then back home, or onwards to scavenging if I got a good haul and didn't get too cheated." she explained to him. "My hands arent... used to not doing anything... this lady was from the same kind of planet, so she learned to keep her hands busy like this," Rey held her hands up holding the yarn and everything. "They said people before the time even before traveling space used to make clothes by hand like this. It was only kept going by either the poorest people who had to make their own yarns, or by the richest who just wanted to make double crossing things." Ben just blinked at her. 

"I never heard you talk this much..." he stated and she shrugged. "Its fine, look." he frowned as he had to pull up a stool, unseating a garish yellow flower pot, and sitting down in front of her. "This isn't just some game," 

"Have you ever starved?" she asked him, and he went silent. "I know its not a game. I'm not STUPID, JEDI." 

"I'm so... I'm sorry." he sighed, and put his hand over his face. "Look, I'm not saying you are stupid-" 

"Yes you are." she retorted quickly. He grimaced and growled at her, she didn't look at him, looking down to the datapad. It actually kept up with her, guiding her down each stitch which was incredibly helpful. Her first scarf, probably moldering away in her previous room, had picked up around ten or more stitches, then she frantically tried to decrease and ended up with only four stitches on her previous needles, then to increase again. Leaving a truly wonky scarf, she actually missed it. "I'd like my old things to be brought here." she told him before he could open his mouth again. 

"I'll do that, just...You don't know these people. I do. Some of them can be really evil." he tried to explain. 

"Evil enough to buy a child as a slave?" she questioned, and pulled out another long string of yarn. Ben went silent, and then just left the entire suite of rooms. She smiled after he left, now alone. She didn't exactly like being close to anyone let alone someone who she knew could hurt her. Even when he was a jedi, she couldn't stop the old thoughts of being wary. She grew up where anyone bigger then her would hurt her, and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. Ben was truly insufferable however, did he really think that she didn't know evil? Didn't know people trying to manipulate her? There were more sickening people on Jakku then there were anywhere else. There was doubt that anyone who would take her utterly seriously, and that would be their own downfall. Though, she doubted hitting people across the knees, or variant of knee, and then pummeling them with her fists until they stopped moving would be something to do. 

* * *

 

He well and truly screwed up, and now he was going to have to deal with the consequences of his actions. Rey thought he was a utter ass, and if he had something to say about himself he well and truly was an ass. He got her to her old rooms, frowning at it. It was tiny, barely a closet and he actually liked it. There was even with the short amount of time a lived in feel to it. Boxing up her things, he rose an eyebrow at a awfully creative scarf, and wrapped up a tiny cloth doll with it, to settle down into the box. Her other things were painfully few in number and he grimaced at his own thoughts. While he may be a Jedi, he still had a great many things. Just touching the doll had brought almost imbued feelings of abandonment into every fiber of the cloth. The scarf was better, he didn't feel anything from that, finishing just grabbing a staff in the corner which had some dust on it and shoving it over his shoulder. Getting back to the room he avoided her, as she looked up at him, and settled her things down on her now much bigger bed. 

She followed him and smiled brightly as he set the staff down in a corner. "Thanks!" she dived into the box, pulling things out and settling them around the room, as he ushered himself out to give her privacy. He settled himself down, and started to heat water to make some tea. That at least kept his hands busy as he tried to think of a way to talk to her and not insult her intelligence. Not everyone had the privilege of the best teaching droids like him, and running a hand through his hair as she curious peeked around some of the plants she watched him. 

"Look, I am sorry for insulting you." he stated, and didn't look to her. She made a noise, but he gripped the edge of the counter. "But these people will do much worse then I... did. They are going to believe you to be barely civilized." 

"You don't think I already know that?" she questioned him. "I'd like a cup too." she stated as he began to grab a cup. He grabbed two and sighed. 

"The First Order is dangerous, they are the only remaining part of the Empire. They are seeking legitimacy as a power and will do anything to ensure they gain more and more power." He began to make the tea, settling the bags in the hot water in the mugs and finding the sweeteners, setting them out for Rey. "We need to tread carefully, in order to ensure that they don't gain more support. They are playing it as a radical faction, but I and my family have been getting assassination attempts from them for years." He settled the cup in front of her, and the sweeteners. She put a few cubes into her drink, before he handed her a spoon to stir. 

"And others?" she questioned him. 

"They will do anything to stay in power or get more. Many of them miss having free reign of the empire, some of them were even criminals." he explained she nodded. "We of the Republic have prevented as much abuse as possible, but we can't do everything, I'm sorry Jakku got...that bad." he said, and finally looked to her. 

"Well, now that I'm senator, I'd like to request relief aid." she told him and gave him a half smile. "Do you think I can get this Hux to send it?" Ben blinked at her. "I mean, if I play I'm willing to listen to him, then he might want to give me things, I refuse instead woe on my planet. He gives them relief aid, looking like quite the good person. Everyone wins." 

"No they don't. It will give-" he dropped off. "I understand what you want but its not the BEST way to get help for Jakku." 

"Isn't the rebulic busy with preventing those on Cantobite from selling to these guys?" Ben felt a sigh go through him and drank down his tea in one gulp. 

"THOSE people just want money." Ben told her. 

"And if all the First Orders supplies and money is going to helping people then obviously they can't buy weapons." she told him. "Jakku needs a LOT of help." 

"FINE. But keep in mind this may HURT more then it helps." 

"At least its helping SOMEONE." she replied. He watched her as she sipped at her tea with a grimace. "I understand that its basically like accepting aid from Vader himself Ben." she told him and he very nearly broke the mug in his hand. "But its help, and my planet NEEDS it. This way it keeps us close to the First Order, keeps them busy, and also give all of you time to bring those weapons dealers to your side." 

"I said FINE." He snapped, and she flinched. Setting the mug down she went back to her craft work leaving him more ashamed of himself then before. She didn't know, she really didn't know that Vader was his grandfather, he more then just sensed that. He could see it in her head, she was curious why he was so upset at the mention of Vader, but didn't question it. Running a hand over his face he calmed himself again. Hopefully this wouldn't backfire, he couldn't see how it couldn't backfire. Luke maybe could see a way through all this, but Luke was busy finding more Jedi children and training them. 

* * *

 

General Hux followed in-between a set of forty troopers, it was not lost on him how people didn't like him. With the center four black armored troopers, and the other guards they kept themselves from acting on their hatred. However what few people seemed to hate him, there were those that seemed more relieved, as he was lead into a black spire that would be his and the first order living quarters for the next periods. This spire used to be guard quarters for the Emperor, and he knew that was an insult, but as of now he'd ignore it. The girl accepted the gifts and apparently when everyone else rejected such flowers, she had accepted, and not only that all the others flowers were now hers. The girl coming from the junkyard had an affinity for greens, and plant life obviously. 

There were a great many dinning arenas for such a taste, he began quick work in requesting a meal for himself and his guards, and then making reservations in a truly wonderful restaurant that would allow him to have a at least one on two chat with this Rey. With that son of so called heroes acting as her guard he'd have to play things carefully. He went over the meticulous plans and the gathered knowledge on Jedi, and their ways that Luke had been making. There should be more but it seemed like anyone associated with Luke was a tight lipped bunch. Thankfully, the girl accepted his dinning date, and quite quickly too. The date sent, he put out the recorded public statement of them finding the conspirators and jailing them waiting for the so called 'republic' to accept it, and take them in for its sentencing. 

Likely it would take weeks, while he built up his networks here on the planet, and worked on the girl. Jakku wasn't exactly important, however he went over the strategic value of the girl's placement. So close to the Skywalkers, there was even a short meeting of her and Leia. The hardest to actually get to, to the point where it was maddening. He knew the Jedi had powers, the Supreme Leader proved himself strong in the same manner, but Leia was on another whole level, were it seemed like everything bent over to protect her. As the last of the Royal Line of Alderaan, even when she wasn't related to any of them, she was adored by the public. No one seemed to even take into account of the leaked information that Vader was her father in their decisions to help and aid her. She did more then just help others, she inspired loyalty like no one else. 

There was little time to muse on how to even go about getting to Leia as he got missives from a failed acquisition of arms. It seemed like two entirely different criminal gangs decided to come together to raid one of the auxiliary ships that was carrying arms that had just been purchased. Reselling said arms and now those weapons were back in the hands of those that had sold to him in the first place. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that was more the just on purpose and just made to milk the First Order for more wealth on their own parts. Being mainly stationed in the unknown regions they had several planets that had rare and almost unknown materials. Including Jedi relics, now THAT would be something to give that boy. He sent one guard to package one of those holographic teaching tools for the boy, and sent another pair to look for something that the girl might more enjoy. Her place would likely be full of plants, from the released information of the gifts, as all were made to be public by LAW, he noted very very few sets of clothes. In fact there was only one, now THAT he could manipulate to as well. 

Spending the next few hours of work to get clothes made to her sizing, but more to the First Order and his own tastes. If she were seen in such clothes it would be seen as a tacit complacence of the will of the First Order. Setting those out, and establishing more personal contact with spies, mostly servants of all these senators, he had himself settled in to play the waiting game. Many of these so called loyalists would come eventually with the promise, and only the promise of more power that he could give them. Betraying the idiots and coming to his hand outs and then being unceremoniously replaced or killed once they became any kind of nuisance. Those that lived through the Empire seemed to be wary, however those that had gotten power were still craving that they were nearly stripped of. 

He put in queries to adopt abandoned children and bring them into the First Order, were they would be taken care of as well as be a way to showcase that the First Order was 'kind' and 'giving' and so on. They would be trained to be soldiers of course, but many would be more then just overjoyed to be out of the orphanages to be put into some place that wouldn't treat them as nothing more then slave labor. It was all easier work then trying to navigate an actual war machine. "Sir, shall I have these gifts delivered to this girl?" His captain, Phasma, asked. He frowned at the screen of his computer, then shut it off to rest for the rest of the day. 

"No, I will be giving them to her myself at the dinner." he stated. Phasma gave a curt nod, leaving him alone. He was likely going to be forbidden from taking HER in particular as a guard along with the death troopers and prepared two normal troopers for his guard. FN-2187, and 2199, would do as guards for the coming dinner tomorrow night. 


	3. Dinning In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Hux have a 'pleasant' dinner.

"TAKE IT!" Rey felt her face split into a wide grin as Ben glared down at her. She was holding the finished garish scarf towards him with more then just amusement. He shook his head and she grimaced at him. "I made it for you Ben." she goaded shoving it into his chest. He pushed her arm back stalking away from her. He was in a increasingly irritated mood as the 'date' with this Hux. Insisting she wear one of those personal shields along with several layers of protective clothing. He very nearly wanted her in an entire protective armor and she needed to get back at him. 

"Jedi do not accept gifts." he stated flatly and a small smile briefly took his lips. Did he know she wanted to do this to make him look bad? Rey glared at him and tried to look more pathetic. 

"Please? I made it just for you." she replied and his lips twitched again in that small smile. 

"Yes, I know. But Jedi do not accept gifts, it would be unseemly." she blinked at him, he sighed. "It may be seen that we are a couple." She dropped her hand and felt her cheeks color. But what was worse was the sort of vindictive look he gave her. Oh that bastard- "I suggest you wear it." he shot back. Rey was not one for the cables she made, preferring the utterly simplicity of a stockinette stitch. Or just the simple rows or columns, the 'interlac' the color switching, and lace seems beyond the pale. Cables were simple, just pulling out some stitches back or forward. 

"I don't like this pattern." she stated flatly. "Its not like anyone cares really though.... if you wear it." she hedged carefully. He straightened and frowned at her. Though his eyes seemed to glint in amusement. 

"Yes they do." he stated. "Particularly if revenge is in mind." he added and then paced into his room to probably prepare himself for this dinner. She glared at his back, wanting nothing more then to toss the scarf at his door, and back, then strangle him with it. She knew Jedi can do mind tricks, but that never went into reading minds, or reading her intentions in this. The neon purple scarf would be absolutely clash with his tan robes, and even though she had no idea on the fashions of today. Or fashion at all really, she knew colors that don't go together. One of them is tan and purple. She shoved the scarf into her clothes, more as a way to spring it on him publicly. He may deny this 'gift' in private but perhaps public pressure would make him accept. Then he'd have to wear it every time he went outside, a smile took her lips at the thought.

Plans made for that she set herself to trying to make up her hair into something other then the average sort of look she took on. Three buns along the back of her head, it was a reminder that the jedi hadn't contacted her about anything. That she was here, really unable to go back due to her new duties and probably wouldn't be back to Jakku for years. What if her-with a frustrated growl Rey yanked the last tie from her hair as Ben walked back out in more formal robes. She could spy the lightsaber he had which was prominently on his belt. He was gaping at her as she ran her fingers through her hair which was now getting longer, and now far less rough then it was. 

"Are you going to stare or help me braid this?" she demanded towards him, trying to find a way to put her hair into at least something pleasing. She heard him swallow and then slowly approach her. "Jedi?" she demanded towards him. Ben guided her into a seat and vanished before finding a brush and started running the teeth through her hair several times to get it into various sections. 

"What kind of braid?" he asked her, pulling at little gently at her hair. 

"Fancy? Like the place we are going?" she questioned back. This wasn't exactly her forte, but Ben made a noise and started to seperate her hair further, yanking and pulling not to hard into something she couldn't see. 

"I assume you don't care about what KIND of braid?" he asked her. Rey snorted. 

"There are KINDS of braids?" she asked back trying to glance up at him. He pushed her head back in front. 

"No moving, this is hard enough as it is." he said voice light. Without glancing to him she couldn't know what he was feeling. While she was good at reading body language, the subtle tints of faces, human and not, reading tones into voices was not her skill. "Yes, Alderaan was known for its hair styles." 

"Please tell me its not as bad as those hair crowns from Senator Amidala." she said causally. His hands froze on her hair and she started to look back at him, but he pushed her head back to looking forwards continuing the braiding silently. He was done fairly quickly and silently. She didn't need to look at it, her hair was out of her face and that was all she really cared about. "Is it bad?" she asked him as he swallowed. Maybe she didn't need to make him wear the scarf, he seemed all the more shocked and awkward with this. That was enough petty revenge for her for how he'd spend hours pacing, then randomly leave, come back sweaty and disgusting, then to pace again. 

"You can look at it." he told her flatly. Rey shook her head, at least it wasn't those dumb side bun braids, or something that felt like a crown or some such. It peeled back leaving a good portion of her hair loose down the back of her neck, which was hidden by the high back of the dress she wore. A gift from Leia, it brushed the back of her skull like it was protecting the back of her head from a blaster shot. For all she knew it would. With Leia it was hard to tell just what exactly these all meant. 

"At least its not those famous braids!" she teased towards him and mimed grabbing at her ears. His ear tips turned pink, as he stared at her. 

"THOSE-" he snapped composure failing utterly. "Those are to indicate INNOCENCE! Of purity!" She grinned at him, and his cheeks turned pink, his hair was coming loose from the way he had brushed it. Rey smirked as she rose her hand and brushed it back into order as he froze. 

"Don't get bent out of shape to much Jedi. We have a dinner to attend." she scolded him. He glared down at her and she ushered herself out and away without a look back, leaving him to almost scramble to keep pace behind her as a guard. She was ushered with him into a private transport, Ben put his hand over his face and sighed. 

"When we get there you have to be careful with what you say. If you do show outright support of the First Order it will cause waves." he told her as blandly as she could manage. 

"I got it don't worry." she replied and waved at him. "I'll call them the Empire." Ben's cheek started to twitch. "that would show I'm ignorant, but give this guy plenty of reason to yell at me how his people are 'different', that good for you Jedi?" He frowned at her, then growled. "What is with you and the empire? Vader, Padme, these are touchy subjects with you why?" His hands clenched on his lap and if they weren't miles away from the surface of the planet she figured he'd chance leaping out and run. 

"Those... Rey...." he began. She glanced to him, and blinked. "Padme and Vader are my grandparents." he said quickly. 

"So?" he gaped at her. "Does that matter?" that ghost of a smile returns and he straightened himself. "You're a Jedi first, so that is how I'll treat you." now he actually smiles at her, and she finds herself returning it. 

"Thank you Senator." he told her. She rolled her eyes whatever irritation she felt in him gone for the moment. Well now she had a useless scarf tucked into her clothes which were surprisingly able to hold quite a lot despite the simplicity of the dress. Maybe it was the sleeves, which were voluminous and actually held several pockets on the inside. One of the pockets contained a powerful single shot blaster, that had been a gift from 'Han Solo' the smuggler. Evidently she was meeting pretty much everyone she had ever heard of, all the heroes she idolized as a child coming to save her. Well they never did, so they weren't utterly heroes, but still they were pretty much idolized everywhere. They came to a stop at some kind of open air place, full of waterfalls, and delicate trellis plants. All done to look like some overgrown ruin of some sort, Ben grimaced as he got out, and she waited patiently for him to hand her out. 

Someone else beat him to it, he was clad in black, with a little white accents on his great coat, and a red and sliver patch on his upper arm. It looked like a high ranking military uniform, and likely was. Rey took the black gloved hand and tried to look at least more elegant then she really was. Ben quickly went up behind her looming a little too close, the man flicked an icy green gaze up to the Jedi then back to her nearly bowing in half. "I am General Armtiage Hux, it is a pleasure to meet you Senator." His copper colored hair didn't move an inch as he bowed smoothly and carefully. Everything that would probably set those that were raised to become in her position in a bit of pride or something else. It seemed like a wasted effort to her. 

"I am not one for introductions Sir." she told him but curtsied. Ben made her practice that for HOURS, and from the look she got from the man she may have actually gotten it down. Pupils just widening a little like he didn't expect her to be like anything near 'civilized'. "This is Jedi Master Ben." she added turning to Ben, he was still glaring down at the man, just about the same height as him but much more slimmer then the Jedi. Hux might not be THAT slim, but the cut of the uniform could make him look more emaciated and pale. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Fortunately I have great news to tell you, both." his last word hitched a little. He moved a little and she watched as a few men, not troopers those had slowly approached with these delivery men only holding hand to hand weapons. Blasters were forbidden here, she gave an arch look to Ben, folding her hands into the sleeves as she was told to do. He was too busy slipping in front of her, she sighed. "I have seen you are not one to have many things. To be a true Senator one much attend much." he said and motioned her to the packages. The little holo bands on them lit up and she noted that they were outfits. About twenty of them, all in black. She gave Hux a look. "I hope this will suffice, as to the news, I have captured the conspirators who have caused you stress and harm. They are being transferred as we speak." Rey felt a bit blank, Ben nudged her a little, putting a hand onto her elbow and guiding her further towards these gifts. 

"I hope you did not go through to much trouble General." she replied easily. People were gathering watching her as she removed one dress and gave it a critical look. "Though, black is not my color sir." one of his eyes twitched just a little. She was a little reminded of Ben then, the two men might be more similar then they thought. "I will accept, these with the promise that you will not ever waste such resources on me ever again." Rey's replied got a sort of hushed series of whispers. Now the twitch stayed as Rey carefully stored the dress back into its case. "I would prefer such FRIVOLOUS things are passed onto things that actually require it." 

"It is not frivolous Senator to look your best." he said quietly as if trying to gauge her, she gave him a smile. 

"How many children are starving right now that could have been fed with the credits spent on these dresses?" she asked back loudly. Hux went a little stiff, but then relaxed with a tight lipped smile. That got more whispers as the delivery men were ushered out and away to put these things into her place. 

"I suppose that the dress you were now was just as expensive." he stated flatly. Ben took half a step, but Rey placed a hand on his shoulder stalling him.

"I wouldn't know General, coming from Jakku one doesn't wear dresses there without asking for someone to rob or kill you." His eye twitched again and she smiled. Rey felt in one of the pockets for the scarf. "but how is the Empire going?" she questioned, moving into the restaurant with what she hoped was more then just a little grace. She felt like Hux had to scramble after her, and into the parting throng of people, Ben certainly had to. It wouldn't do to seem cowed at this man, or the situation. Fearless she had to at least act fearless. Acting hunched and cowed was something that would also get you killed on Jakku. Rey chose her seat waving off the waiter that tried to guide her towards a private sort of booth area. Instead choosing the open air of the main dining area. She didn't know if Hux was more impressed or wary as he followed her and tried to pull her chair out for her. That was taken care of by Ben, who gave the man a glare. 

"There is no Empire... Senator." Hux managed out once he seated himself. Irritation was clearly becoming apparent. 

"OH?" she made a point in looking at him from head to toe. "Your _uniform_ says different." His cheeks went ruddy and she saw her opportunity as more stares flooded towards her, she reached in and pulled out the neon purple with a smile. "This should ease that. Please take this hand made scarf as a gift, though it can hardly compare to what you have given me." She knew and he knew she knew that he couldn't refuse it. This was a public space and if he didn't accept it, it would like he he had been bribing her, and that's maybe what he had planned on. This way it now looked like he was taking advantage of someone who just wasn't up to par with all those raised to be senators. 

He took it, and laid it over the back of his chair where he had shrugged out of his coat. Now he'd have to wear the thing, and it gave Rey a feeling of pleasure at the act. She cast a look up to Ben, but he was impassive, aside from the glare down at the man. "Thank... you." Hux said and tried not to frown. The waiter handed them the menu and Rey gave a non practiced sigh over the prices. 

"Such waste..." she mumbled loud enough for Hux to hear. That much was planned, but the feeling did catch in her chest. She could calculate just how much this stuff was really worth, even labor wise. These people seemed to just want to hike prices just to show off how rich they were. 

"Its there a problem senator?" Hux asked her tone carefully pliant. 

"This food, its a waste of credits." that got a few hushed words. "I am not one used to such extravagance, if I may say such." Rey shut the menu, she was supposed to order something for the more delicate stomach. Providing an image of one still healing. She gave Ben a quick sidelong glance. 

"Perhaps you could become used to it, quickly." Hux said a little to fast as a reply. 

"Would you order for me then?" he asked him, handing him her menu, Hux gave her a look, quickly with just his eyes. Head to toe, thinking fast and quickly. More whispers, Ben's hand tightened at his side. "Or if you prefer, I believe my guard would be one to ask." Rey turned to Ben giving him a tight look. 'Stay calm' she thought hard at him. He took a breath and let it out slowly. 

"I believe I can manage." Hux stated. "You do not require a guard so close." he motioned to the troopers standing carefully at the ready near the entrance to the restaurant. 

"Perhaps, but you were not attacked and attempted to be killed by Empire fanatics." she said and he shifted jaw clenching hard. 

"The perpetrators were caught." Hux told her flatly she turned with a smile to him fully and calling the waiter over. 

"Who knows how many more fanatics there are that hold onto old ideals of the Emperor there are out there." Rey waved her hand absently. "after all, a former slave like myself needs to be wary of those that," Hux tensed as she spoke she could almost hear the creaking of teeth and muscles. "Hold onto the ideals of the Empire. I am glad the First Order is..." she dropped off and motioned to him. "Nothing like the Empire." Hux's eyes twitched, but he had to order the food and drinks. Rey didn't pay much attention, it was food, she could probably keep down mostly inedible mash that no one would take a glance at. 

"I may... educate you on the First Order and how it is... not the Empire." Hux said stalling a few times and getting whispers. She smiled and leaned just a little forwards. 

"Then I am glad to learn GENERAL." she said putting a tight emphasis on the title. 

 "I will be sure to educate you." he replied lightly. Ben relaxed a little beside her as the food arrived. Rey blinked over it, he had ordered the same meal for the both of them and she stared down at the meaty steak. "Is there a problem?" he questioned. 

"This is far too little food, would your guards," Rey motioned to Ben and he blinked, settling down with wide eyes. "Like to eat as well?" The waiter paused as he came back glancing to Ben. Hux's eyes went wide. 

"They are just guards." he stated and she smiled to him. 

"Hungry guards I would assume." Hux hissed in a breath and made a motion in his hand, slowly, the two storm troopers, walked towards them. "Ah, Storm Trooper armor?" he flinched. "Easy to produce, and easier to damage." Rey stood and offered her hand to one of them. "I'm Rey it's a pleasure to meet you." he looked from her hand then to Hux.

"I... am FN-2187." he stated and looked back to Hux. 

"No names? That is very Empire thing to do." she stated, LOUDLY. The entire restaurant hushed and Hux looked ready to either kill her, or the guard or himself. He pushed his plate forwards just a little. "If you don't mind." she reached out and pulled off the helmet as the man stood frozen. When she held the helmet in her hands she noted he looked ready to faint as he glanced around. "Hmm..." she examined the interiors and grimaced. "Smoke filters? The old Troopers had toxin filters." The other guard slowly removed his own helmet, showing a older male, probably a holdover from the empire. The other a dark skinned man slowly settled onto a chair and a table with the other guard. 

"THIS... this is not nessacary." Hux stated tightly. "They are just-" 

"Just what Hux?" she dropped any honorific and he put his hand to his face. "You said the First order is nothing like the empire, but from what I have seen so far... this is wholly empire." the quiet resturant sat staring from her to Hux. 

"I will change this then." he said almost to quiet to be heard. 

"Names for everyone?" she called and he looked ready to murder her again. Nodding just the slightest bit the two troopers looked to her and then back to him. "How about Finn for you?, FN, Finn?" the dark man's eyes went wide as she took his hand and shook it. 

"Yeah, I... yes ma'am." he quickly said. She handed his helmet back to him. 

"You sir?" she called to the other. 

"FN-2199, they call... me Nines." he stated. Rey grinned to him as Hux tried not to strangle something. 

"That's lovely! Now, what would you both like to eat?" 

"We... can't ma'am." Nines stated calmly. 

"Don't tell me you eat that mush I find on Jakku!" Hux slammed his fist onto the table and she looked back to him with a smile. 

"Enough of this senator." he snapped. Ben actually smiled at the scene. "Let us be honest. WE are from the empire yes. The First Order wishes to gain legitimacy." 

"As the Empire?" Hux grimaced and glared down to the plates. 

"Senator." he stood and glared to her. "I believe our dinner is finished." 

"OH please! I was having so much fun! After all, my planet doesn't have anything of value does it? People starve, people die." she frowned and looked to Ben who nodded. "The current athorities do not have the POWER to help my planet." Hux blinked mind working fast as he slowly settled back down. He still looked ready to murder her. "Does this... First Order have it?" 

"Yes we do." he said tightly. 

"Good, then I request, that YOU and YOUR," Hux tightened his fists on the table. "OH? It is not YOURS?" 

"No. We... have a..." he sighed and straightened. "Supreme Leader Snoke is the one that leads us." 

"Thank you, I request from him and YOU for relief aid to my planet. As a part of the galactic senate, it is your duty to help is it not?" he blinked to her face a mix of murderous intent and a success. 

"I... will be sure to ask for it to happen." he stated calmly. 

"Good then I want a few of your guards as well." she gestured to the two troopers. Hux blinked. 

"Why?" he questioned. 

"If I may General?" she asked and he nodded. "I don't think these two men will be safe after what I have just done. The empire was well known for tossing lives carelessly away. I wish to ensure their utter safety." Hux looked to the two, then to her. 

"I can...I will not harm them." She stood and settled towards the table. 

"Forgive me if I do not believe that." he nodded slowly. "I am sure a man like yourself can go without guards for a moment." 

"Only if you-" he started and stood up glaring down to her. "Do the same in our next meeting." she chuckled. 

"General. I will see you another time then." Hux blinked as she held out her hand to him. He frowned when he shook her hand. "Be sure to tell me when you'd like to meet." she turned and held out her hand to the two troopers. "If you will." 

"NOW-" Hux cut himself off and calmed himself. "Very well, I will call for my transport." Finn took her hand as she pulled him up, Nines quickly followed. 

"Thank you... the meal was insubstantial." Hux frowned over a small communicator as Ben stood and followed her out with the two troopers. She quickly paid for 'her' portion of the meal at the front, and turned to Ben. "That was Fun." she stated simply. "Are you two well?" she asked the two troopers. Finn looked back towards Hux. 

"THANK YOU." he stated quickly. Nines Frowned, but ran a hand down the back of his head. 

"What would he have done?" she asked them. 

"Demotion, cleaning duties, perhaps discipline." Nines told her. "Thank you however, but my place is with them." he stated. 

"And I am sure that if you went back to Hux then he'd tell you to go back to me and spy." Nines blinked to her. "Honesty is important." 

"You are a devious woman." Nines told her simply and smiled. "But yes, this is what he would have told me, you are correct." 

"Thank you!" She took his hand and shook it as their own transport stalled. 

"I... am sorry for what happened." he said, Finn frowned. 

"It... it was..." Rey rose her hand up. 

"Its okay, come on. You two must be sweating under that armor, Last I know the armor held no cooling systems." They blinked at her, as Ben ran a hand down his chin in thought opening up the doors to the speeder for them all. 

"You know a lot about the Empire?" Finn asked and she laughed. 

"I come from Jakku, the more you know the better scrap you can get." the two men slipped into the speeder helmets in their laps. Ben slipped in next to her frowning a little. "But will you two tell us all that you can too?" they inhaled and Ben turned to her. 

"Ma'am?" Finn questioned. 

"I need to know about the First Order, and I don't trust Hux to tell me the truth." Finn smiled and turned to Nines. The older man nodded with a frown closing his eyes. 

"We will do our best to... do this." Ben blinked as Rey smiled to the two. 

"And I will do my best to help as many of your friends." Nines blinked and then actually smiled to her. 

"That... worked strangely." Ben told her. She turned to him and touched his hand. 

"I need to see how much those dresses are worth and get them sold off. I'll keep one." Ben blinked and then burst into a short laugh. "I'll have all the money sent to a thing I'm going to make called the... Niima trust. It will be relief aid to worlds still suffering from the fallout of the Empire." 

"Are you really going to make... us help?" Nines asked her and she nodded to him. 

"Nines, if the First Order wants to prove how alien they are to the previous Empire then they should help as many of these people as possible." Nines nodded to her. 

"Thank you... thank you ma'am." Finn told her. 

"I'm sure that caused a scene, My mom might not like that." Ben said but nodded to her. "But I think you handled it a little well." She grinned to him. 

"So long as we do our best to end suffering in the galaxy... that is what I want. IF I have to strong arm the First Order to do it? Then so be it." Ben grinned back to her. "Now, you two, what would you like to eat? I'm starving!" the troopers glanced to her and out, trying to think of something obviously to eat. 


End file.
